


A Letter from Castle Black

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: The King in the North often receives letters from the Night’s Watch; only this one contains news he has dreaded since his brother first swore his vows.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	A Letter from Castle Black

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> “in an au where all the stark kids are alive/in winterfell, jon is killed and resurrected. i think their reactions would be very interesting”

_ ‘King Robb Stark,  _

_ It is with a heavy heart that I wrote to inform you of the death of Lord Commander Jon Snow.  _

_ Should you like to inter his bones in Winterfell, as is Stark Custom, then please respond to this raven.  _

_ Ser Alliser Thorne, Acting Lord Commander.’ _

The bellow of rage and pain and loss that Robb let out echoed through the halls of Winterfell, summoning his siblings to his side. 

They, and their wolves, responded as quickly as he had ever seen them; first Sansa arriving, for her solar was just next door; then Arya and Rickon together, obviously from the practice yards if the mud on their clothes and in their hair was anything to go by; and then finally Bran, carried inside on Hodor’s back.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sansa asked, her face etched with concern. 

Robb could not speak, instead he handed her the letter, one which she read out in a steady voice although her face paled to a deathly shade of white. 

“No!” Arya started to pace, “No, he can’t be. You’re lying!”

“Why would I lie?” Sansa asked, “What possible reason could I have for lying about this?”

For a moment Robb thought his sisters were going to fight, thought they were going to scream and pull each other’s hair the way they had as children. 

“Sansa doesn’t lie to us.” Rickon said, his voice clear and ringing with truth, “Sansa lies to other people, but not us. She promised.”

It was a promise Sansa had made to them all the first time she woke from a nightmare when she looked in a mirror and saw Cersei Lannister’s face. 

“So, so Jon is really dead?” Arya sounded so very small, so very young, and Robb could not help but pull his sister into his arms, offering her comfort and taking comfort of his own in turn.

The others joined them, and while none would admit to it, they all cried. 

They could not cry forever though, Robb cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

“I’ll send a raven back to the Wall, we will be the ones to bring Jon home.” 

* * *

They had left mother behind in Winterfell, she had not approved of their trip to the Wall, but she had understood. There was a solemness among them all, a sadness at bringing their final sibling’s bones home. 

Every so often Bran or Arya or Rickon would be able to forget for a moment why they were travelling, and enjoy being so free from the constrains of living in Winterfell. They would whoop and race, before falling silent again as the reason and grief hit them anew. 

The Wall finally looked before them, close enough that they were sure to arrive before nightfall, and so they pushed on, their banners flying high.

A blast of the horn heralded their arrival, and while they had known that Jon had brought the Wildlings through the Wall, to see them was still a shock.

“Your Grace.” A dour looking man hurried forwards, “I am acting Lord Commander at the moment, I assume you are here for Jon?”

Robb swing down from his horse, an action mirrored by his siblings, “You would assume correctly. Are you Alliser Thorne?”

“No milord- Your Grace. I am Edd Tollet, Thorne is currently in the cells for mutiny.”

Sansa pushed to the front, “Mutiny? What do you mean mutiny?” Her voice was as sharp and cutting as the bitter wind which blew around them.

It seemed Tollet was not immune to Sansa, for he shuffled in place, and ducked his head.

“The mutiny which killed Lord Snow, milady. Thorne was one of the leads.”

Robb saw red.

“Are you telling me, my beloved brother was killed by his own men?” He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Silence fell upon the courtyard. Faces turned towards them, and there was a sense of danger upon the air.

It was so quiet, so very silent, that the shuddering, pained gasps which started suddenly echoed around the courtyard.

And then the howling started. Greywind and Summer and Nymeria and Shaggydog all tilted their heads back and howled.

And then a figure stumbled from the direction of the gasps. A naked figure. A familiar figure. A figure who should have been dead. 

“Jon?” Robb stared at the naked form of his brother, stared at the brother who should have been dead as he stood unflinching in the bitter wind. 

Jon looked at them all, his expression unreadable, and then he collapsed to the ground.

Arya was the quickest of them, she sprinted to his side and wrapped her cloak around him in deceptively gentle movements. She was soon joined by Rickon, who added his own cloak to the attempt to aid their brother. 

Sansa wrenched herself away from looking at their brother to turn back to the Acting Lord Commander, “I think you have some explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
